1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to tool chucks for attachment of accessories to power drivers, and more particularly to a tool chuck having chuck jaws that may be actuated via power from the driver's transmission.
2. description of Related Art
A tool chuck may be provided on a power driver for holding an accessory. The tool chuck may be actuated (to open and close the chuck jaws) via a power take off (“PTO”) feature. Numerous and varied PTO features are described in commonly-assigned, copending application Ser. Nos. 11/227,200 filed Sep. 16, 2005, and 11/400,378 filed Apr. 10, 2006. In those copending applications, a shift ring of the PTO mechanism may be axially positioned to achieve different operational modes inclusive of a MANUAL OVERRIDE MODE, a DRILL/DRIVE MODE and a CHUCK MODE. When positioned in the CHUCK MODE, the shift ring may be positioned to engage with corresponding features on the driver housing, to thereby rotationally lock the shift ring to the driver housing.